WageGannon6 Superstars Rumble
WageGannon6 Superstars Rumble is a fanon game made by WageGannon6. It will feature characters from WageGannon6's current series (Uglydolls, Kerb the Pig) and upcoming series (Tech Deck Dudes Comedy Show, U.B. Funkey). Gameplay Like Shrek SuperSlam but way diffrent. Instead of filling up a meter to KO opppenents, You will have to collect the letters S-L-A-M to do that. Once you have picked up a letter, that letter will go to your Slam-a-Meter. Once you have all four letters, You can unleashe a super attack known as a Superstar Slam. For example, Wage stacks up boxes and makes them all fall. There are also Team attacks known as Two Slams at once which occurs when 2 people have all 4 letters in a team battle. Modes Arcade Arcade mode is a mode where you fight several oppenents in a epic adventure. First, you start of by picking a character then your first fights are 6 random fights with some of your unlocked characters. After the 6 random fights you will face your rival, before the rival battle, you will see a cutscene where your character meets up with their rival. After the rival batlte, You face the boss of this game. Versus Battle Versus Battle is a single fight mode where you pick your character, pick your oppenents, pick your arena, and fight! Here are some modes in that mode. The can also be played in Multiplayer. Battle Battle is the second main mode of the game. Capture the Flag Capture the Flag is where you hold on to a flag until time runs out. First one to have the most points while holding the flag, wins! Slam Crazy Mode Slam Crazy Mode is a mode where all your attacks are a Superstar Slam. Period. Story Mode Story mode is the main mode of this game. The plot is Wage invites all of his friends over for a epic story telling challenge. There are 8 storys in total. Survival Mode Survival Mode is a unlockable mode. To unlock it, beat story mode. Playable Characters != Unlockable $= Unlockable costume ?= DLC Uglydolls *Wage *Babo *Jeero *Ice-Bat *Ket *Tray *Ox! *Wedgehead! *Plunko! *Mr. Kasoogi! *Tae Kwon Wage$ *Power Babo$ Kerb The Pig *Kerb *Rico *Chop Chop *Sturat *Yoshi *Red *Bomb! *Blue M&M! *Crowned Kerb$ *Two-Eyed Sturat$ The Tech Deck Dudes Comedy Show *Mikey *Stevie J *Sumo San *Slam *Billy! *Flake! *Turtle Boy! *Rozz! *Penguin! *Crash! *Lenny! *Dr. Didgt P.!.! *Flameboy! *Armless Mikey$ *Combat Sumo San$ U.B. Funkeys *U.B. *Deuce *Nuke *Wags *Twinx! *Drift! *Rewind! *Scratch! *Surfer U.B.$ *Disco Deuce$ *Swimwear Twinx$ Arenas != Unlockable ?= DLC *Wrestling Arena *Pig Island *The Scratch Club *Fu Man Finger's Dojo *Dude Wagon *Waterpark from Raft Wars 2 *Shopping Mall *Robot Workshop *Babo's Cookie Kitchen *Stevie J's Dream House *Canita Place *Drill Factory! *Kerb's Basement! *Funkeyopoils Amusment Park! *Desert Island! *House of Pain! *Ugly Town! *The Tallest Building in Dudeville! *Toy Box! *The Vice! Items Throwables *Bouncing Bomb: A red bouncing bomb that will hit anyone that touches it. *Homing Bomb: A green bomb that hits someone nearby and has more damage. *Banana Peel: Makes the oppenent slip. *Pie: A very strong, yet funny weapon to use. *Boomerrang: You can only use thing bad boy 3 times so use it wisley. *Nitro Bomb: A black bomb that will explode instantly when it touches the ground after thrown. Melee Weapons *Giant Ham: A weapon used for stunning oppenents *Pillow: A weapon that has alot of damage. *Frying Pan: The perfect weapon for any game. *Jedi Lightsaber: A sword-like weapon *Cookie Blade: A sword made out of cookies. *Jewel Staff: A extremly strong melee weapon. *Sith Lightsaber: Like the jedi one only more stronger. Blasters *Fart Gun: Anyone who touches it, will be stunned. *Freeze Ray: A gun that freezes oppenents. *Lazer Cannon: A gun that shoots lazers. *Gattling Marshmellow 3000: A awesome gun with marshmellows in it. DLC WageGannon6 Superstars Rumble has DLC avaible for the game. Characters Character Pack 1 *Groody *Rattle Shake Character Pack 2 *Duke The Bounty Hunter *Wasabbi Character Pack THRID PARTY EDITION *Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Animal (Muppets) Stages *Money Vault Category:Games Category:Games based of WageGannon6